


"Вечность Лимитед"

by bitari, fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, Digitizing person, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Slice of Life, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020
Summary: Оцифрованному сознанию гарантирована счастливая загробная жизнь? Не всегда.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	"Вечность Лимитед"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Eternity, Ltd"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650542) by Carole de Monclin. 



Закат #1724 с его буйством алого и золотого был одним из любимых Джека. Лежа в шезлонге у бассейна со стаканом в руке, он наблюдал за тем, как солнце медленно опускается за горизонт. Он немало потрудился и заслужил это зрелище.  
Он глотнул виски. Пригласить в гости Дарлу — та всегда заставляла его смеяться — или включить симуляцию? Копия не так остроумна, как оригинал, зато более фигуриста и гораздо послушнее. Джек улыбнулся мысли о том, что Дарла ненавидела бы свою факсимиле, если бы знала о ее существовании.  
Еще один глоток. Пожалуй, сегодня он предпочтет симуляцию. Слишком устал для настоящей Дарлы. Довольно вздохнув, он запустил закат #864. Он заслужил второй.  
Но когда он попытался вызвать программу моделирования Дарлы, перед глазами сердито вспыхнула красным надпись: «Файл не найден».  
Джек удивленно выпрямился. Он никогда не получал сообщений об ошибках, тем более таких. Что стряслось с его тщательно продуманной симуляцией? Он немало заплатил за выполнение своих желаний. «Пожалуйста», подумал он, «пусть это будет всего лишь сбой сети».  
Он уже собирался связаться со службой поддержки, когда медленно покачивающиеся на ветру ветви деревьев замерли, цикады смолкли, а солнце неподвижно застыло над горизонтом.  
По всему небу вытянулась надпись: «Закат #864 недоступен».  
Бессмыслица какая-то. Он много лет прожил в своем личном разделе без единого сбоя. Эти файлы принадлежат ему. Он попытался получить доступ к другим личным данным, но получил в ответ лишь сообщения об ошибках.  
Джек подскочил на ноги и начал расхаживать туда-сюда, и тут кто-то его вызвал. Поступившее прямо ему в голову сообщение было помечено как входящее от службы поддержки сервера. Хорошо. Возможно, они уже определили проблему и готовы с ней разобраться.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Янг. Я Мэри, администратор вашего мэйнфрейма.  
— Слава Богу. Мэри, мне нужна ваша помощь.  
Поскольку Мэри была человеком из плоти и крови, субъективное время ожидания ответа составляло несколько минут.  
— Простите за неудобства, которые вы испытываете сейчас, мистер Янг. Это ненадолго.  
И больше ничего.  
Наконец, Джек спросил:  
— Мэри, вы можете объяснить, что происходит?  
Ответ был удручающе загадочным:  
— Мистер Янг, вы помните статью X, пункт 23, подпункт 14 вашего контракта с «Навеки Инкорпорейтед»?  
— Нет.  
Джека накрыло волной страха, когда он понял, что лишен доступа к упомянутому документу. Он замедлил скорость своего восприятия до базовой, чего обычно избегал, полагая пустой тратой драгоценного времени, но сейчас ему необходимо было вести нормальный разговор.  
— Он вступает в действие после приобретения «Навеки Инкорпорейтед» другой компанией. В данном случае «Вечность Лимитед». Поглощение состоялось месяц назад по объективному времени. В статье X, пункт 23, подпункт 14 сказано, что в таком случае на ваш оцифрованную личностную конструкцию распространяются условия пользовательского соглашения новой компании. Вы понимаете, мистер Янг?  
— Слова да. Их смысл — нет.  
Однако Джек понимал, что «Вечность» — это плохие новости. Если ему не изменяла память — а когда ты оцифрованная личность, память не подводит — «Вечность» занимала последнее место в его рейтинге провайдеров. Узнав, что рак толстой кишки неизлечим, он выбрал для хранения своего разума «Навеки», потому что они предлагали наилучшие условия.  
— Ваш премиум-пакет от «Навеки Инкорпорейтед» был преобразован в базовый пакет «Вечность Лимитед». «Вечность Лимитед» гарантирует только двадцать лет субъективного времени для клиентов, которые приобрели базовый пакет.  
— Неприемлемо. Мой контракт с «Навеки Инкорпорейтед» обещал минимум двести лет.  
— Я понимаю ваше разочарование, мистер Янг, но, как я уже объяснила, к вашему контракту сейчас применяются условия «Вечность Лимитед».  
— В таком случае, я хочу перезаключить контракт. Я заработал много денег в качестве оцифрованной личностной конструкции.  
Благодаря ускоренному субъективному времени здесь он заработал больше, чем за всю свою физическую жизнь.  
— Простите, мистер Янг, но не вариант. Пользовательское соглашение «Вечность Лимитед» позволяет вносить изменения в контракт только до его исполнения. То есть перед смертью.  
Этого не может быть. Он построил новую виртуальную жизнь и наслаждался ею всего двадцать пять лет.  
— Вы собираетесь... - Джек сделал паузу, подбирая правильное слово, — отключить меня?  
— Технически это форматирование личного раздела. Ваши периферийные файлы и функциональные возможности уже стерты, осталась только ваша оцифрованная личностная конструкция, мистер Янг.  
— Вы не можете меня убить!  
— Вы не живой, мистер Янг.  
— Ошибаетесь, черт побери. Должен же быть способ подать апелляцию или организовать передачу другому провайдеру. Мне нужно время.  
— Форматирование уже запланировано. Оно начнется через пять минут по объективному времени. Простите, мистер Янг.  
— Тогда зачем сообщать мне заранее, если я ничего не могу сделать? Вы наверняка кайф ловите, запугивая людей.  
— Я просто следую директивам Комитета по этике оцифрованных личностных конструкций, мистер Янг. Согласно им, оцифрованные личностные конструкции являются личностями, и поэтому должны быть проинформированы о любом событии, которое может поставить под угрозу их целостность, и о причинах такого события. Но Комитет отрицает применение к оцифрованным личностным конструкциям любых других правовых актов.  
— Мэри, пожалуйста, помогите.  
— Прощайте, мистер Янг.

***

Девушка, которую на самом деле звали вовсе не Мэри, подняла взгляд от только что напечатанных прощальных слов, когда коллега поставил на ее стол чашку с кофе.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулась она.  
— Сколько сегодня удалила? — спросил он, прислонившись к стене кабинки.  
— Двадцать четыре, — с гордостью ответила она. — Я получаю бонус за каждый высвобожденный зетабайт на сервере и 1% от активов, которые возвращаются компании.  
Коллега нахмурился сильнее.  
— И не смотри на меня так, словно я людей убиваю. Я просто стираю компьютерные файлы.  
Взяв в руку чашку, Мэри повернулась к экрану и выбрала следующую запись из списка.


End file.
